


I love staying at home but...

by wwjnrawr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just wonhui being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwjnrawr/pseuds/wwjnrawr
Summary: i can compromise for you because the thought of driving around and travelling with you sounds like one of the most beautiful thing that will happen in my life
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 25





	I love staying at home but...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, pls bear with me I didn't proof-read this and I wrote it at 3 am but I don't regret sleeping late just to finish this. Anyways, please enjoy!

Wonwoo is the type of person to just stay in the dorm, in the comfort of his bed. He would rather play games on his computer that is set up on seungcheol's room or just read a book that is on his checklist. Yes, he has a checklist of the books that he wants to read just to track if he even makes progress. 

The hyung line of seventeen is known to being the line who always stays at home rather than going out. They usually tease each other and say that they should go out before their skin gets too fair because of staying at home too much whenever they don't have schedules and are just enjoying the luxury of day-offs. 

Junhui as much as he likes staying inside, wants to go out for once and drive around but he can't because first of all, he doesn't know how to drive and second of all, that's it. He doesn't know how to drive so how can he drive around. 

Junhui sighs for the tenth time that hour which made wonwoo look at him. 

"Jun-ah, is everything okay?" 

"H-huh? Yes, it is, don't worry wonwoo-ya" Junhui offers a small smile to him and just proceeds to look at the Han River infront of their dorm. 

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" 

"Of course wonwon" 

"So tell me what is it that made you sigh ten times this past hour" wonwoo brings down the book that he's reading but not before putting the bookmark to know where he left off. 

"How did you know I sighed for ten times, you really counted it wonwon?" Junhui looks at him comically that made him laugh. 

"You know I notices everything about you, so tell me what is it now" wonwoo rests his head on his hand that is on the backrest of the sofa and looks fondly at his boyfriend. 

"Well, I just thought of driving around just going somewhere without really much plan but you know I can't drive so how am I suppose to do that" junhui pouts and wonwoo just want to pinch his cheeks but he forces himself not to do it because he knows junhui is serious about things like this. 

"Jun-ah" wonwoo calls softly to his boyfriend, junhui just hums to acknowledge the call. 

"Did you forget that your boyfriend can drive?" 

"Drive me crazy? Yes I know that, because my boyfriend can be hot as hell or cute as fuck and I don't know how he does that like what the fuck does he think I can survive all of that, I am a weak man and my heart can only take so much, if you know what I--" junhui stops midway of his sentence because a pair of lips just landed on top of his. 

"You talk too much kitten, and what were you even talking about? We are talking about driving, as in driving a car, seriously what goes on in that pretty head of yours" wonwoo looks fondly at junhui who is holding his cheeks to not let wonwoo see that he is blushing. 

They've been dating for a year now but junhui still gets shy with wonwoo showing affection at him, call that the jeon wonwoo effect, but he just can't still grasp the fact that wonwoo is his boyfriend. 

"So what about the drive around jun-ah?" 

"Yes, I forgot that you can drive it slipped on my mind because I was too caught up with me not knowing how to drive. But will you want to go with me? I know you already had your vacation planned" 

Wonwoo goes and holds junhui's hands while sitting in front of him. 

"Yes, I already planned my whole vacation and it only consisted of me playing games on my pc, reading books or doing you--" wonwoo wasn't able to finish his sentence when a hand slaps his chest. 

"Jeon wonwoo, I expect you to stop whatever you're gonna say, and why do you have that in your plan you little shit" junhui glares at him but he just finds it amusing because the other looks like a mad cat. 

"What can I say? One of the best things I can do, besides you like it too right?" wonwoo smirks and junhui blushes but not before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. 

"Jeon wonwoo" now junhui pouts and he looks like a cat who is deprived of cuddles and petting. 

"Okay okay, I'll stop but in a more serious note how can you forget that I already had my driver's license jun-ah, I'm hurt" wonwoo puts his hand on his chest and acts like he is hurt which makes junhui laugh and him as well. 

"You're so silly wonwon, not that I really forgot, it's just that I was too absorbed with thinking that I can't drive that I forgot about the other factors as well, I will never intentionally forget about you" 

"As much as I want to continue with my plan, maybe going on a drive with you is better besides we can try car se--" 

"JEON WONWOO STOP PLS" wonwoo just laughs at his boyfriend who looks like he will murder him anytime but will also explode with how much his face is turning red. 

"Okay fine I'll stop, you're just so cute I can't help but tease you" junhui pouts at him and proceeds to hug his sulking kitten who didn't even stop his actions and just lets him engulf him in his arms. 

"Soooo can we go and drive around, pls wonwon" the other looks at him with his pleasing doe eyes, the one that he uses whenever he wants something from the younger. 

"Hmmm sure but we have to ask the management first and if we can borrow a car from them" 

"Yaaaaaaay" junhui cheers and wonwoo just chuckles at how the older is acting but that is just so wen junhui and he is used to it. 

"Wonwon" 

"Yes jun-ah?" 

"Can you read me something? Or just continue reading your book, I'm sleepy and I feel comfortable here with you hugging me" 

"Yea sure, let me just adjust our position so you won't hurt your body when you fall asleep" 

Wonwoo readjusts their position, he scoots back to the armrest of the sofa, puts a pillow so his neck won't suffer. 

Junhui then goes to lay on top of wonwoo, his head on the younger's chest and his legs in between wonwoo's legs. 

"Comfortable?" junhui nods at him cutely and wonwoo kisses the top of his head. 

Wonwoo grabs the book and continues reading, his right hand holding the book and the left hand is playing with junhui's hair. 

"Wonwon, I really like your voice, it's deep but it calms me down and I feel happy just by hearing it and your whole presence makes me feel at home" 

Junhui looks up at wonwoo and smiles at him in which the other also returned with a smile. Junhui then peppers kisses along wonwoo's chest, collarbones and neck. 

The younger laughs then puts down his book and tickles junhui's side which elicited loud giggles from the other. The two continues to tickle each other but wonwoo hugs junhui tightly to stop him with his actions. 

Junhui stops trying to wiggle out of wonwoo's tight embrace and just relaxes himself. 

Wonwoo then starts playing with junhui's hair, the other recently dyed his hair blue which amuses him because it looks so good on his boyfriend, but any hair color suits him so much. 

"Kitten, do you know that you look so good with your new hair color?" 

"Really?" junhui's voice is lace with amusement as he smiles to his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I honestly don't know why every hair color suits you but this bluish gray suits you so much that I want to just keep you to myself" 

Junhui giggles then slaps wonwoo's chest before giving a wet kiss to the younger's cheeks. 

"Yikes, why do you kiss like that wen junhui" 

"Whyyyy, what's wrong with that?" junhui glares playfully at wonwoo. 

"This is how you properly kiss someone, let me demonstrate" 

Before junhui can even answer wonwoo, the younger has already pinned him under his body. Slowly wonwoo's face is inching closer to his, junhui just closes his eyes and waits for wonwoo's lips to touch his. 

Few seconds after, a pair of lips landed on his and junhui lets out a sigh and slowly encircled his arms on wonwoo's neck while the other has his hands on his face and his waist. 

The two shared a sweet kiss with the sun fading on the background and the only sounds that can be heard are their breath. 

They broke the kiss after a few minutes to catch their breath, wonwoo is looking at junhui while caressing his face, a look of fondness can be seen on his eyes. 

"Ya, stop making out on the couch please, don't taint our couch with nasty things" 

The two broke their eye contact to look at their leader with his fellow 95 liners standing beside him. 

"Were just kissing cheol hyung, don't exaggerate things and please we only do it on private were not exhibitionist" wonwoo rolls his eyes and gets out of his position. 

He then decides to sit on the couch and pulls junhui to sit on his lap to which elicited a squeal from the older. 

Wonwoo wraps his arms on junhui's waist and buries his face on the other's back while also biting playfully his shoulders. 

"Seriously what's with this two and their biting?" 

"They've been like that since trainee days hannie, so we really don't have answer for your question" 

"Well, you're right joshuji" jeonghan just nods his head while looking at the two who just started a biting competition out of nowhere. 

"Hey cheol hyung, I have a question" 

"Shoot, what is it wonwoo?" 

"Do you think me and jun can borrow a car from the company and drive around? Junnie says he want to go out and just drive around" junhui nods and looks at seungcheol with eyes full of hope. 

"I'll ask one of our managers then maybe they can tell for us, I'll just say it to you when they already responded" 

"Thank you seungcheol hyung!" junhui says enthusiastically and gives a cute smile on the direction of the 95 line. 

"Jun-ah, you don't have a specific place that you want to go to right?" 

"Yes, I just want to drive around" 

"So it will all be up to me if ever it will happen" 

"Yep, it will all be up to you wonwon so you have to go to entertaining places" junhui wiggles his eyebrows at wonwoo that made the younger laugh at his antics. 

\--

The management granted their wish with a promise of them being careful so that they won't attract any unwanted attention. 

Junhui is overflowing with joy, he jumped up and down the moment seungcheol said that they were allowed to go and drive around. 

"Jun-ah, did you double check the things that we have to bring? I don't want you pouting around when you forgot something" 

"Wonwoo, it's all in the car now except for us and our cat plushie wonfei, don't worry I double checked it even before bringing it to the car" 

"Okay, let's go now" 

"YA! WERE HEADING OUT NOW, BYE!" junhui shouts to his co-members who is on their dorm right now. Series of bye and buy as something were heard before they closed the door. 

\--

"Wonwoo, I am so excited~" junhui singsongs while doing a little celebratory dance to which the other replied with a wide smile and his infamous nose crunch. 

"Now get on the car jun-ah before I leave you" 

"How dare you jeon wonwoo" junhui puts both of his hands on his waist and glares at wonwoo. 

"I am the reason why we are doing this drive around thing so you can't leave me, besides you promised me you won't ever leave me so what is it that I'm hearing now? Are you trying to break your promise?" junhui gasps and put his hands on his mouth, looking at wonwoo with wide eyes. 

"Jun-ah, why are you so dramatic?" wonwoo is trying not to smile at junhui's antics. 

"What? You don't love me anymore? I expected more from you wonwoo but this is what you'll gave me?" junhui fake sobs and rubs one of his hands on his eyes and the other is clutching the part of his clothes near his chest. 

Wonwoo then goes junhui's side, he's already standing outside the driver's side but he went to junhui's side to give him a hug. 

"You know I love you the mostest in this world, right? You are really a silly kitten, we are in the middle of the parking lot and you're doing silly things like this. What am I gonna do with you? You're such a cutie" 

Junhui giggles and tries to be smaller than wonwoo by bending a bit so he can bury his head better on the younger's neck. 

"Jun-ah we can't keep hugging here on the parking lot we gotta move so we can finally start with our vacation" 

"Stay for a bit, it's really comfortable in your arms, I feel very very comfortable like this is the place that I want to be in forever" 

"Why are you such a sap?" 

"I learned that from you, out of the two of us you are better at explaining things in words and I am better at being clingy and touchy sounds like a perfect match" 

"Meant to be" junhui hums to agree with what wonwoo said. 

After a few minutes junhui finally lets go of wonwoo and pushes the other to the driver's side so they can finally go and start with their adventure. 

"Jun-ah, do you want us to be a clichè couple?" 

"Of course, I want to do all those things that I see online that I keep on dissing but I eventually does those things with you" 

"Now give me your hand, gonna hold it while I drive" 

Junhui obliges and willingly gives his hand to his boyfriend. Holding hands is probably one of junhui's favorite thing to do, he feels a sense of security like wonwoo is always there for him. 

The older is in-charge of their playlist, playing different songs in different languages as well, both of them singing along if they knew the song. 

They have small talks, laughing over their inside jokes and some things that they find hilarious over the course of their conversation. 

"Wonwoo, I'm hungry we should stop by a fast food chain and convenience store so we can also buy lots of snacks" 

"Yea sure, I think there's a near mcdonald's. Drive thru or you just want to go in there and order?" 

"I'll just go in and buy, I can better explain to the crews what I want to order in that way" 

Wonwoo parks in front of the fast food chain, coincidentally there's also a nearby convenience store. The two decided to let wonwoo order in mcdo and junhui will buy on the convenience store because he quote 'I am better at choosing snacks than you, you're kinda boring when it comes to that' to which the other replied 'I'm not boring, it's just that you eat so much snacks you want a lot" 

Before junhui can even answer, wonwoo's already running towards the fast food chain but not without sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend and junhui the man that he is of course sticks his tongue out back before going in the direction of the convenience store. 

They continue on their drive, junhui still has no idea where they will go so he constantly bothers wonwoo to tell him. 

"Wonwon, why can't you tell me?" 

"Because I don't want to" 

Junhui bites wonwoo's hand, they're on a stoplight so junhui took advantage of that, he won't risk their life in things like that. 

"Stop biting me kitten, why are you so obsessed with biting me?" 

"Excuse me? You're the one who always does that" 

"Junhui there has been lots of pictures and videos of you biting me" 

"But there has been more of you biting me wonwoo, and you can't tell me otherwise I've seen more than enough to prove my point" 

Wonwoo just pouts at his boyfriend and continue driving so they can finally arrive to the first place where they will go. 

"Wonwoo!" junhui squeals and hugs his boyfriend tightly. 

"Thank you for bringing me to a beach, we haven't had the time to go because of our schedules but you really thought of this, thank you wonwon" junhui kisses his cheek and wonwoo pats his head softly. 

"Welcome kitten, that's why I told you to to bring lots of extra clothes and even some shoes because we never know what will happen" 

Junhui smiles at him and he replies with a smile too. The older then asks him to play with him on the beach, they can't swim because the weather is chilly and they don't want to froze on the water so they just played on the sand and playfully pushes the other on the water. 

Half of their pants are soaked with sea water but neither cares because they are happy with what they are doing. 

"Wonwoo my feet is already cold, let's go back to the car and change pants, wait but not before taking a picture I want to save our memories together" 

Junhui holds the phone up and wonwoo goes behind him to backhug him and rest his chin on the older's shoulder. They take lots of photos, cute ones, silly ones and ofcourse pretty ones. 

Wonwoo grabs two pants so they can finally change, they didn't even bother finding a rest room and just changes inside the car. 

The younger then takes his chance to tease junhui while the older is changing his pants he squeezes his thighs and junhui yelps at the action. 

"Wonwon, what are you doing?" 

"What?" wonwoo asks trying to look like he is innocent and hasn't done anything. 

"Stop with that, I know what you're doing" 

Wonwoo smirks at him "so are you up for it?" 

Junhui blushes intensely but then he nods and moves to straddle wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo holds his face with his other hand and the other hand is squeezing his thighs. 

The two started with a slow kiss, after a few the kiss intensified and wonwoo's hand can't keep staying in one place, his hand maps out junhui's body, squeezing and caressing the other's body. 

Needless to say the car was filled with moans and groans and you can say too that they really drive each other crazy. 

\-- 

The one week on the road trip is definitely better than staying cooped out on the dorm while playing pc games and reading books. 

Wonwoo thinks that the idea isn't so bad when he really enjoyed their trip, they made lots of memories together, went to different places, took lots of pictures because his boyfriend is a sap who wants to create a journal of their trip but who is he not to indulge to his boyfriend he is just one weak man who can't deny wen junhui of things that he asks him to do. 

And maybe wonwoo thinks that it is the best vacation because not only did he spend quality time with his boyfriend but he also got to do the third thing on his to do list for their two-week vacation. So who really won? Of course it's jeon wonwoo, he already won in life when he got his precious kitten. 

"Wonwon, cuddles please?" they are just back at the dorms and they are enjoying the rest of their two-week break there. 

"Sure kitten" junhui immediately goes to wonwoo's opened arms and cuddles to him, almost purring like a cat. 

Wonwoo thinks that staying home is good but being out in a while with his wen junhui is probably be the best thing that happened to him and a memory that he will treasure for life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me, my twt is @/wonhuirawr tenchuuuu!


End file.
